


Breast Magic

by RemiRose



Series: Oh my Sansy~ [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, F/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Reader Insert, no one is actually pregnant, papyrus asks the real questions, slight crack, the real hard questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiRose/pseuds/RemiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus asks the real questions... The real hard questions. He's truly lucky he was so darn adorable.</p><p>Slight Sans x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breast Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously got this idea as I was driving to Walgreen's after work... I sat in the parking lot and typed it up on my phone, haha. 
> 
> So, I hope it's okay. And maybe a bit funny, haha. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or associated characters.

"Human! The Great Papyrus has a question for you!"

You sighed softly as you bent over to pick up the clothes Sans' had discarded around your bedroom floor. Your back was killing you from a long day at work, and all you wanted to do was clean up and take a little nap before dinner.

"What is your question, Paps?" You immediately knew it was going to be something awkward and personal about your squishy human body. That's how it always started.

"The Great Papyrus needs to know if those are used for armor!" His long skeletal finger was aimed directly at your breasts. He... He did not just... Ugh. Flippin' tall skeleton was lucky he was so damn adorable.

"No, Paps. They are not armor, and it actually hurts a lot if they're hit..."

"Oh..." He visibly deflated. Obviously he had expected them to be used for great battles. But, hey, no one said a war couldn't be won with a nice rack, right? Or started... Ugh. What are you even thinking? You definitely needed that nap. 

"Then what is the use of the squishy chest lumps?"

Stuffing the last of Sans' dirty hoodies into the hamper, you turned back to face Papyrus. How to explain this to him in a way that would appease him...

"They have the magic ability to feed babies and make them grow big and strong, just like you!" Yeah. That should do it--

"Magic?! I would very much like to try this magic!"

Oh no. What did you do? This feels worse... 

"U-ugh, Paps, it only works when the person with breasts is with child or feeding a child. They don't always have it..."

"Oh..." His eyes dimmed for a moment before sparkling back to life. He immediately started running to wherever Sans was in the house.

"Sans, you must impregnate the human so that I may try her breast magic!"

A rather large crash caused you to jump before hearing Sans incoherently trying to respond.

Nope. Not dealing with this. You slammed the bedroom door, locked it, and buried yourself so deeply into the covers that you were not sure if you'd be able to get out on your own. Definitely 100% done with today.


End file.
